The Howling
by The Everlasting Echo
Summary: He was raised to hate. For his entire life that's all he ever felt towards humans, but after a tragic accident can one human boy change those feelings, and show him that all humans aren't as evil as he originally believed? Zemyx. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, hello my lovelies. This story has been a little plot bunny in my head for quite some time now so I finally decided to start writing and posting it. **

**It's a yaoi between Zaxion and Demyx so you might as well just not read if you don't like that kind of thing...**

** It's a werewolf/wolf shape-shifter fic as well, with quite a few Kiesh'ra and Warriors references... I (sadly) do not own anything of this story except the plot. Hope y'all enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>It's said the first of my kind was a woman named Jenova, a human raised by wolves. She learned their language and was gifted with their form.<em>

_No records remain of her life, no record except for the wolf ears and tail that each of my kind bear while we otherwise appear human. And of course there's the beautiful silver wolf form that is as natural to me as the arms and legs I wear normally._

_The story is one we hear as children, though it tells nothing of reality or the hardships we're taught later._

_Almost before a child of my kind learns to walk, they learn to hate. They learn of humans. They learn that they are untrustworthy, that they're liars, violent and loyal to no one._

_We learn to fear their wicked machines and how they drove us from our homes. That these enemies are evil, their ways are not ours and that they would kill us if they could._

_This is all they learn._

_This is all I have learned..._

* * *

><p>The sun beat down from above, warming my fur and allowing me to relax into a blissful, content state. It was the first day of nice, clear weather in over a week, so I'd slipped out of camp earlier that morrning to take advantage of it. Take a day off.<p>

My eyes, half lidded, followed a colorful butterfly as it fluttered from one flower to the next in the meadow before me, then closed my eyes fully and let out a light sigh of contentment as it finally escaped my line of sight.

I'd almost slipped into unconsciousness, when a stick snapped somewhere close behind me.

My head shot up and my fur started to bristle, but I relaxed and waved my tail in greeting at the young girl standing there at the edge of the trees. Her shoulder length hair was the color of storm clouds, and her one visable eye that of freshly spilled blood. Twin wolf ears stuck out from atop her head and a long bushy tail trailed out behind her.

She smiled brightly when she caught sight of me, revealing sharp canine teeth, and she bounded across to me. "Knew I'd find you here!" She exclaimed, sitting down next to me.

I sat up then, changing out of my wolf form as I did so. It felt good, the change, as it always did. Painful in a good way, sort of a release. For a second I had that fluid, free feeling usually associated with the change, before my human body took shape with practiced swiftness, the entire process taking a matter of seconds.

I smorked at her then, reaching out and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Hello Fuu."

She growled playfully and batted my hand away. "Stop." she huffed in annoyance and ran her fingers through her hair several times to fix it. ""Zex, you know I hate that."

"And _you_ know that that's why I do it." I responded cheekily, before laying back, crossing my arms behind my head.

Fuu glared at me for several seconds, before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Males." She grunted. "I'll never understand them." Then with a wink she curled up against me, resting her head down on my chest and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I haven't seen much of you these past few days." She murmured in a suddenly serious, slightly regretful, tone.

I frowned. I'd been with my brothers, planning a trip into human territory, something they'd done several times in the past but this would be my first, and there was a lot of things I had to learn beforehand. Fuu couldn't know. It was very dangerous and risky, I could even die, and if she found out she'd only try to stop me. So I didn't answer her and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Although she was several years younger than me, thirteen to my sixteen, I'd always considered Fuu to be my closest friend. We'd known each other and been friends since she was a pup in the nursery.

I'd grown up with her by my side. She was the one in the pack I trusted most, and I knew I could count on her to reprimand me for being foolish, which is why I chose not to tell her I was going. She could just thing I was off hunting with my brothers for a few days, which was not uncommon.

Glancing down, I noticed that Fuu's eyes had drifted closed, and her even breathing indicated that she was asleep. Moving one arm out from behind my head, I began to run my fingers through her short hair absentmindedly as I turned my gaze up towards the near cloudless sky, before my eyes drifted closed as well.

Both of us were coming to that age where many in the pack assumed I'd soon name Fuu as my mate. But wolves mate for life and for love, and I wasn't sure that she was the right mate for me. As much as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to see her as anything more that a friend, and naming a mate for any reason other than love was scorned by my people.

Fuu had several other young wolves padding after her anyway, which wasn't really surprising. She was quite beautiful in both her forms.

While I may have been the youngest son of the pack's Alpha, I didn't think of myself as anything special. My wolf was strong and dependable, but I've always been a bit on the small side and my human form was rather scrawny compared to most, especially other males.

It was embarrassing sometimes because my three older brothers all take after our father. Tall, strong, great fighters. I on the other hand, took after our mother, and have her smaller, slight frame, though even she wasn't as short as I was.

At least I inherited my father's silver hair, which has run in the Alpha line ever since our kind's creation, though I didn't share the same blue-green eyes. Instead I have my mother's darker blue ones.

And said eyes snapped open at the sound of the howl that sounded from deep in the forest. I recognized it at once as my father's, as well as the sense of urgency in it. It was a message to all of the pack that was out of camp to return as soon as they could.

Fuu started awake at the howl as well. The two of us exchanged a glance, then without a word we shifted into our wolves and raced towards camp.

It took ten minutes of running to get back. When we got there most of the pack had already assembled beneath the large boulder in the center of the main clearing, atop which my father, Sephiroth, stood in his wolf, pacing, his fur bristling angrely, lips drawn back in a snarl. As I watched, he threw back his head and let out another howl.

I padded across to where my mother was standing at the base of the boulder in her human form, before changing into my own, Fuu following and doing the same.

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked. _The last time I'd seen my father so upset._.. I shuddered, not wanting to think of it.

But she shook her head. "You'll see."

I blinked, but decided better than to question further. I'd find out soon enough. Turning to look around, I noted that most of the pack had already gathered, there was a little over thirty of us total, some were in their wolves, others not, while all were shifting uneasily, sensing something bad had happened, and several kept glancing over at something.

I followed their gaze and my eyes widened, before narrowing angrily. Cloud, a sandy colored wolf, now in his human skin, was wrapped in the arms of Squall, his mate, sobbing and wailing, tears streaming down his face. Close by, his oldest son Ventus, was standing, crying as well.

I knew them both fairly well, and neither of them were ones for getting so visibly upset. Something truly horrible must have happened...

Just then, my father spoke. "Ventus." I looked up and saw that he had changed out of his wolf, his eyes on the young male. "Could you come up and tell everyone what has happened?"

He nodded. It was an order in the form of a question, so whether he wanted to or not Ventus had to. He wiped the tears from his face, took a moment to regain some composure, before going forward, climbing up onto the boulder to stand by my father, facing the pack. When he spoke his words were almost frighteningly calm.

"Roxas is gone."

Those three simple words caused a surprised muttering to spread through the gathered wolves.

'Gone?' I thought, just as shocked as the rest. I glanced at my mother who nodded sadly. My gaze returned to Ventus as he went on to explain.

"Me, Roxas and Pence left early this morning..." His voice was now little more than a whisper, easily heard over the now dead silence in the clearing. "We figured it'd be a nice day to get out of camp and just hunt r something. Take advantage of the nice weather while it lasted, y'know. We weren't paying much attention to where we were going, even though we should have been." He paused to wipe his eyes, as tears were starting to form there again.

"We were in our wolves, just running, enjoying the freedom and wind in our fur after being trapped in camp for so long because of the rains. But soon we stumbled into a group of human hunters. We must have taken them by surprise, three wolves running right into the middle of them. And then..." His voice broke off and gradually grew more panicked as he continued.

"There was a loud bang and Pence screamed. I looked over and he'd collapsed, blood pouring from his side." He started crying again. "I panicked and ran away as fast as I could. And I kept running, figuring Roxas was right behind me, but when I finally looked back he wasn't...So... I went back." His voice returned to a whisper. "But They were gone. And there was no sign of them other than Pence's blood on the ground, and a scent trail leading back towards human territory. I searched for Roxas, called out to him, but I couldn't find him. They must have taken him. I was going to follow the scent trail but I was scared."

He growled angrily now. "They took him. They took my brother and killed my friend."

By the time he'd finished, almost everyone was bristling and growling in anger. Even those who may not have known Roxas or Pence personally could at least relate to loosing someone to humans. Pence's own parents were killed years ago, and Cloud had lost his first mate, the mother of his pups, and now he had to deal with the possibility that Roxas could be dead too. He was lucky enough to find a new mate, Squall, but there was no way to replace a dead son.

As if some sign had been given, the entire pack, threw back their heads and howled. It was our way of honoring not only Roxas and Pence, but every one of our kind taken from us by the humans.

Once the howling died down my father spoke. "I think we can all agree that this human problem has gotten out of hand." He paused as thre were several growls of agreement, myself Included. I cared for my people and hated to see them so mercilessly killed. My hatred for them just seeming to grow with each passing day.

"Tomorrow I will send out patrols into human territory, both to search for Roxas and bring him home, as well as to wreak as much havoc as they please." He smirked.

At this there were howls of approval from the pack.

"Father." The youngest of my brothers, Kadaj, called out from where he was standing with Loz and Yazoo. "Could we go?"

My father nodded, smiling his approval. "I'm glad to see my sons so eager to avenge their pack mates. Very well. You three and Zexion shall leave first thing in the morning."

My ears perked up and I grinned in anticipation. We hadn't planned on leaving for another few days. I met Yazoo's eye and he grinned at me.

"Zexion..." Fuu's disapproval was clear in her tone.

I turned to look at her. "Relax Fuu. I'll be careful, promise." I ruffled her hair and winked.

She huffed. "You better be..."

* * *

><p><strong>So Yea :) I hope you liked it. This chapter was just a lot of explaining things and setting up for plotliness, which shall unfold within the next couple of chapters.<strong>

**Review with your thoughts. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**I'll try and update sometime in the next few days.**

**~Berry-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm not too pleased with this chapter, it's a bit rushed... but meh. Whatever. I'd like to thank those that reviewed the first chapter of this... heck, I'd like to thank anyone who read it :3 Means a lot you guys. And as some pointed out, yes. I'm trying to have my own unique little thing going on. In all honestly it may turn cheesy eventually, but I'm trying to put my own spin on things and hoping it all works out...**

**enjoy~ :)**

* * *

><p>We left at dawn the next morning. The four of us went to our healer, a she wolf named Aerith, who gave us each strengthening herbs for our trip. They were dreadfully bitter things, but they'd help us keep our strength up. Once we'd all had our share, we took to our wolves and left.<p>

Kadaj was at our lead, setting a fast but steady pase that we could easily maintain all day thanks to our wolves' strength and stamina, as well as Aerith's herbs.

Although we wasn't the oldest, strongest or biggest (That was Loz), or even the smartest and most clever (That was either me or Yazoo), Kadaj was the obvious choice for alpha once our father stepped down. He was the only out of the four of us that was a born leader, and he was very popular among the pack.

It was technically Loz's birthright to be the next Alpha, as he was the oldest, but he had no desire to lead. He, as well as Yazoo and I, were perfectly content with following Kadaj, and once the time came, I knew Loz'd pass the right to lead onto him.

As I was thinking this, I was so lost in thought that I almost failed to notice Kadaj's signal for a halt, as I cought more of the emotional side to it than the actual physical signal.

When in wolf form, my kind are only able to make the sounds of a natural wolf; growls, whines, yips, howls, and so on. But in addition to that we can communicate on an emotional level, able to sense and pick up the emotion of those around us. This allows us to better communicate when spoken words are impossible. Though it's not always a good thing, as I know from experience, until you learn to block it out, we pick up the feelings of our prey as well, those last terrified moments of life before our powerful jaws put an end to them. Not something I'd ever like to go through again.

I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was a good deal lower in the sky since the last time I'd checked, now maybe two hours until sunset. Another thing I'd gradually begun to notice, that had gradually grown stronger, was the smell. It caused me to wrinkle my nose in disgust, much like I'd scented a skunk.

Loz whined lightly in sympathy, pressing his body against my flank, and I butted him with my head it return.

Kadaj glanced back, grunting to draw our attention, then waved his tail towards the line of trees where the forest ended, before padding towards it, the rest of us following.

My eyes widened as I peered through the ferns into the clearing. In the center stood a huge human den, which appeared to be made of red stone. I'd herd humans made their dens bigger than the pack's small, simple ones, but even this was much larger than I'd expected. _What would they need so much room for?_ I wondered.

From my brothers' lack of caution now, I guessed this must be Tifa's place. Tifa and her mate Zell were a pair of lone wolves that were closely affiliated with our pack. They lived on the fringes of human society, blending in as humans themselves, and provided a safe haven, as well as food and clothes, for any wolves passing by that needed it. I'd never met them but I'd herd about them from my pack mates.

_'Clothes._' I thought in disgust. I knew that humans wore them, for reasons unknown to me, and I'd heard that they were rather uncomfortable and confining so I wasn't exactly looking forward to having to wear them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brothers changing into their human forms, so I quickly did the same and followed as they emerged onto the clearing and headed towards the house.

"As you may have guessed, this is Tifa's den." Yazoo said, glancing at me. "We always stop were for food and clothes."

I just grunted, my ear flicking. "Are clothes really necessary?"

He smirked and nodded. "Sadly yes. But don't worry, they're not _that_ bad. You'll get used to it."

I rolled my eyes in response. "I'll never understand humans."

"Who does?" Kadaj put in with a huff.

Just then I spotted a movement inside the den, and the door opened, revealing a she wolf with long dark hair and brown eyes. She wose a white shirt and black pants-no. _Shorts. Pants cover the entire leg while shorts from the knees up, _I recalled from one of y brother's lessons.

She bowed her head respectfully to us, moving aside and gesturing for us to enter. "Welcome." She greeted, glancing at me. "You must be Zexion." At my nod she smiled. "I'm Tifa. It's an honor to finally meet Sephiroth's youngest son."

"We'll have the usual order." Kadaj said, leading us into the home. "Plus something for Zexion."

"Of course." The she wolf closed the door behind us. "Bringing him into human land at last?"

"Yes." Yazoo replied coolly. "Although it is far from a pleasure trip this time."

Tifa blinked, not understanding.

"Roxy's gone. He was taken by humans." Loz explained with a light whine.

"And we're here to get him back. We're not leaving until we find him." Kadaj concluded.

To my slight surprise, Tifa growled, her tail lashing. "Humans. They can't ever leave anything alone."

Her obvious hatred, though exactly what those mangy creatures deserve, was not something I expected from this she wolf, considering she'd lived alongside them for most-is not all- of her life.

Kadaj was nodding. "We'll hopefully find him soon, but if we don't return in a week Father may send more wolves to assist us, so be ready for them."

The she wolf flicked an ear. "Alright." She straightened up then, her expression clearing. "I'll go find you boys some clothes, and while I do that feel free to help yourself to whatever you find in the kitchen." And with that said, she disappeared down the hall and into a room.

When she was gone, Yazoo turned to me with a smirk. "Come, their food is one thing that humans got right. Most of it is very quite delicious."

* * *

><p>Yazoo was right about one thing, human food <em>was<em> very good. It could never measure up to freshly killed prey, but some of it came pretty close. Especially one thing they had me try, _chocolate_. But what he _wasn't_ right about, was that cloths wern't 'that bad.' They were _horrible_.

Tifa had gotten up each a pair of loose pants, shoes, shirts, and sweatshirts. We had to stuff our tails down the pants to hide them, and in order to hide our ears we had to wear the hoods of the sweatshirts over our heads, though Yazoo preferred to wear a 'hat' on his head to hide them. I couldn't understand how humans could stand it. Trapped in these..._things_ all the time. I guess it didn't seem so bad to them, being raised with it, and not having to hide a tail and ears... But still.

After we'd dressed, the four of us got a ride from Zell into town in his 'truck.' And that was one of the most traumatizing experiances of my life, being trapped in a moving hunk of metal, moving much faster than I'd ever ran. Humans had the reputation of being fat and lazy creatures, so the fact that they needed these machines to take them places rather than just using their own legs failed to surprise me. I'd have preferred to just walk, but Kadaj said it would get us there quicker and we needed to get to finding Roxas, so I'd reluctantly agreed.

The blond wolf dropped us off in the 'downtown' area, which was apparently one of the best places to get information, so of course it also had to be the most crowded and busy...

"So how exactly do you plan on finding Roxas here?" I asked irritably as we walked along a sidewalk, seemingly without a destination. I was starting to get really overwhelmed by all the unfamiliar sights and sounds, not to mention the _awful_ smells.

I was really starting to wish I'd of just never come. My brothers were fairing much better than me, used to it all by now, considering all their previous trips.

They all looked at my sympatheticly. "It's alright little brother." Loz said. "It gets better, not as bad when you get used to it."

I just huffed in response, though I wished it to be true.

"And we find Roxas by asking questions like this," Kadaj explained with a smirk, walking up to a human woman. "Excuse me Miss."

She looked him over. "Yes, what do you want?" Her gaze turned to look at me Yazoo and Loz, slight scowl on her face.

I wanted to growl at the disrespectful tone in which she addressed him. But Kadaj didn't seem bothered by it.

"Do you happened to know if any wolves have been captured lately?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "How would I know? Do I look like animal control to you?" She snapped.

My brother just smiled, "Well would you know where I could find out?"

"Why?" She sounded suspicious now and I bristled slightly.

'_Humans_.' They truly were mean, disrespectful creatures.

"Oh no reason." Kadaj responded. "But thank you for your time." And with that he turned and walked away, waving his hand for us all to follow.

"That got us nowhere." I pointed out gruffly.

"Patience little brother." Came the reply.

* * *

><p>My patience was just about running out.<p>

We'd talked to several more humans about the wolves, with similar answers as the first, and I could tell my brothers were getting frustrated. It was getting dark so we headed towards the 'park,' which was a close to our home in the forest as we would probably get in this damned place.

It's not like we were tired, we could have continued longer, but apparently staying out after dark, asking strangers about wolves, would only cause more suspicion to arise, so we decided on settling down for the night and continuing the next day in a new place.

The four of us curled up together in the grass under several trees, much like we would have back at home. My kind takes great comfort from being in the presence of others, and is rarely spends the night, or even days, alone.

I yawned and nuzzled my face into Loz's chest, and sighed, content, pressed up against him on one side, Yazoo against my back and Kadaj on his other side. I could almost forget that we were surrounded by humans...

I must have fallen asleep because a sudden light in my face and sharp words woke me with a start.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing here? Park closes at sundown!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, brothers doing the same around me. Before us stood a human male. He was shining something in our faces, an aggravated expression on his own face. His eyes widened as he looked us over.

"What the hell...?"

It was then that I realized that our ears and tails were our, after we'd freed them before going to sleep.

Kadaj snarled, baring his fangs at the man, who actually look a step back. "Zexion, go, now!" He commanded, getting to his feet and getting between us and the man defensively.

Loz and Yazoo stood as well, dragging me to my feet. "Go hide." Yazoo said in my ear. "We'll take care oh him then come find you."

I growled, wanting to stay. I may have been the youngest but I wasn't a child, so I stubbornly stayed where I was.

"Go!" Yazoo gave me a shove. "Change and run!"

Realizing I didn't have much of a choice, I nodded, then started running in the opposite direction, changing as I did, the clothes on my body shredding. I dropped down onto four paws and sped up, snarling to myself.

When I left the park, I entered a less populated area of the town, with smaller houses and bigger, grassy yards. I kept running, cutting through the yards and crossing streets as I searched for some place to hide until my brothers came looking for me, but without any luck.

I was growing anxious as more time passed without finding a place, being on my own in this unfamiliar place, so I gradually began to panic and just bolted, not paying attention to where I was going, when a sudden bright light blinded me, snapping me back to my senses.

I was in the middle of a road and there was a car speeding towards me, but it moved much quicker than I could react, slamming into me with such force. I let out a yelp of pain, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so I'm not at all happy with the second half of this chapter. It feels way too rushed for my liking. I feel like I could have done better but I just wanted to get this part of the story over with so I can get on with the next bit... so please don't be mad at me ^.^'<strong>

**I'd very much like a review(s) on you you all think of it though, so don't hesitate to press that button ;D**

**~Berry-Chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, this is an almost disappointingly short chapter -shakehead-... BUT I am quite proud and very pleased with how it turned out. And plot reasons force it to be as short as it is :3**

**And to AngelofDeathandWolfPrincess, your review made me smile. I am indeed a "she" and like to think I am a rather awesomesauce person XD But I'm glad you liked it, and after rereading it I guess it isn't as rushed s I thought, though I'm still not all that pleased with it. Whether Zexion survives or not... -shrugs- read and find out ;D**

**I'd like to thank cinnamuffin23 as well, though flattery will get you nowhere my dear ;D ...ah hell, it'll get you everywhere XD And it's turning out to have more warrior references than I originally thought, but I'm glad you like them~**

**Here's the chaper, enjoy lovies~ :3**

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet Shiva! I hit a dog and now it's dead!"<p>

I awoke to the sound of a human panicking above me, most likely the fool that hit me with his car, and judging by the hard surface below me I was laying on the street still.

I growled softly to myself at his words. _'I'm no dog_.' ButI couldn't help but be a bit amused, though slightly insulted by the fact that he thought I was dead. It would take much more than that to kill one of my kind.

My entire side hurt where I was hit, and I whined softly in pain as I tried to roll off of my side. From the pain I concluded that several of my ribs were bruised, if not broken, and my left foreleg was most likely broken as well.

The human was continuing to freak out, and my eyes flickered open to look at him. It was male, maybe a year or two older that I was, strangely styled sandy colored hair. He froze and quieted when my eyes met his green ones.

"You're not dead! Oh thank the Gods!" The human sighed, relieved, dropping down onto his knees next to my head.

More careful this time, I slowly rolled onto my stomach, keeping as much weight off my injured ribs and leg as I could. Examining my side, I sighed in relief to see my ribs were only badly bruised, though unfortunately my foreleg was broken.

"Hey boy, it'll be ok," the human was saying softly, as if to comfort me. Maybe if I was some common house animal, it would have been. But I was no human toy, I was above such things.

I looked up to meet the human's gaze once again, growling in warning to him. I was getting annoyed by his presence and wished him to leave me alone. He seemed nice enough, the waves of emotion flowing from him were purely of concern and worry for me, so it would almost be a shame to kill him. Almost.

The human just grinned and I felt a spark of amusement come from him. "I don't think you like me much. That glare you're giving me seems almost human." He paused, his head tilting to the side slightly, then added jokingly. "Though I'm sure I'd feel the same if some idiot hit me with their car."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. He was a strange one alright. Though I'd prefer him to one like the ones me and my brothers had dealt with earlier.

"Hey!" He cried, almost sounding insulted. "You're not supposed to agree with me!" He had an almost hurt look on his face, before being replaced by a puzzled one as he chuckled softly, shaking his head "Oh look at me, talking to a dog. Axel's right, I am going crazy."

I couldn't help but be a bit amused by the human's antics. But I'd wasted enough time. My brothers were surely looking for me by now, so I struggled onto my paws, keeping my injured leg as closely tucked to my body as I could.

"Hey! No! Don't stand yet, you're hurt!" The human said, a surprising amount of commanding in his tone.

I just looked hard at him. I had to go find my brothers, and I'd concluded that I didn't want this human killed, and he would be if they found me injured with him, especially because he's the one that hurt me.

"Don't look at me like that." He retorted. "I'm taking you with me to get fixed up whether you want it or not."

My eyes narrowed. '_I'd like to see you try_.' But I turned away anyway and began to limp away.

"Hey!" The human shot forward and grabbed my tail, keeping me from going any farther.

I spun back around with a snarl. Maybe I _should_ kill him.

"Oh don't look at me like that." His eyes narrowed determinedly. He let go of my tail and crossed over to his car, my eyes following him. He opened one of the doors and pointed inside. "Get in."

I just stared at him, not moving. After my earlier experience, I wasn't going to be so quick to jump in another car anytime soon, not to mention with some human I just met.

He sighed. "I could always just force you if you'd prefer."

I growled. He was starting to annoy me again.

The human took a threatening step towards me, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

'_He's quite annoyingly stubborn_,' I thought irritably with a sigh as I went over my options in my head. I could go with him, where I'd most likely get help right away, then go find my brothers once he patched me up, or I could ignore him and go look for them now, where I had an entire's day journey back to camp before Aerith could fix my leg...

Silently, I made my decision. Hoping I wouldn't regret it, I limped across to the human and scrambled up awkwardly into his car.

He smiled. "Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>I like writing cliffhangers... :3<strong>

**And So. I feel like it's fairly obvious who said human is... ;D But oh gosh, what's going to happen to our little wofly Zexy?**

**And don't any of you beautiful people worry, there is plenty of story left, it's not ending anytime soon!**

**review with your thoughts.**

**~Berry-Chan~**


End file.
